Kidnapped
by strawberry4life
Summary: Spin-off of Our Miracle and The YouTube Family. What will happen when someone takes a very disturbing liking to Anthony and would go to any measure to take away anything that stands in their way. Everything that matters to him. They think with it out of their way, nothing stands there to stop them. Little do they know... some people are a lot stonger then they think...
1. VIP Day

**Hello all, Strawberry4life here :D.**

**I'm starting this story as a spin-off of 'Our Miracle' and 'The YouTube Family'. For anyone who is wondering, as most spin-offs occur, it would most likely occur in the orginal story itself, but in this case, it's not. Anything associated with the story here, will NOT be happening in the other one. I just had the random thought of doing this because I have a bit of writers block for 'The YouTube Family' and 'Anthony&Kalel Padilla Fluffs'. So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I would also like to give a big thank you to Smoshfan1231994 for giving me the idea of the spin-off so... THANKS! XD I recommend you go and check out her page. She has AMAZING STORIES that you could die for! :D**

**And also, the name Charlotte comes from Indiecity3's story 'Life In Her Eyes' sequel to 'A Little Too Soon'. Go check out her page too, as I said with Smoshfan1231994, AMAZING STORIES! XD**

**So yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

5 year old Ally Padilla was enjoying the sunrise outside her window. It was almost 6 am and she was excited for school since it was VIP day. She is bringing in both her parents since it was allowed. She hoped down, away from her window and walked over to Buki, who was laying down on her bed. Buki was growing very old but it didn't stop her from being as active as she was as a kitten. Ally petted her fur. Buki purred in response. Ally giggled. She opened up her bedroom door and quietly walked into her parents room. She opened up the door. She was surprised not to see Kalel is bed with Anthony. She sees her daddy but no mommy. She walks over to her daddy and sees he is asleep. She quietly walked out and walked over to her mom's office. She saw the light on. She walked towards it and knocked on the door. She sees her mom's head down on the desk. Curiously, she opened up the door and walked in. She walked over to Kalel and shook her a bit.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" The little girl asked.

Kalel opened her eyes and yawned. She lifted her head up, off her arm. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I am now... What time is it?" Kalel asked yawning.

The little girl shrugged. "My clock had a 5 and a 3 and a 9."

Kalel smiled a bit bigger. "It's almost 6 am then. Is daddy still sleeping?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yes mommy."

"I think I know a little girl who is very excited for VIP day at school."

Kalel giggled when the little girl shook her head furiously. "Me! I'm the little girl!" Ally said excitedly.

"Well, school doesn't start for a few more hours sweetie. Why don't me and you go and take a little nap. If we do, the sooner the clock will get closer to school time." Kalel said, feeling like she was falling back asleep.

"Okay mommy. Why are you down here though?" The little girl asked curiously at her mother.

"I fell asleep working on designing."

"Oh... want that nap still?"

Kalel smiled and nodded. She stood up and held out her hand for Ally. They both walked hand-in-hand into the living room. They layed down together. Ally soon fell asleep in the warm embrace of her mother.

~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~

Anthony walked out of his room, yawning. It was 9:30. He wondered why his wife and daughter weren't in bed when he just checked. His had answers though when he saw them cuddled together on the couch, sleeping. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen the make some breakfast. He knew today was VIP day at school so he assumed that is why his girls are now on the couch. Ally must of woken her up and Kalel was tired and wanted to rest a little more. He chuckled at the thought and continued cooking.

~~~~~After Cooking~~~~~

He set the table and walked into the living room to wake them up. He bent down and gently shook Kalel. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled.

He chuckled. Ally sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes soon lit up. "Is it time yet mommy?!"

Kalel sat up. "Not yet sweetheart. But we are sooner now." Kalel sniffed. "Is something being cooked? Smells good." Kalel smiled.

He smiled. "I made your favorites." He poked her sides. Ally got up and ran for where the food was.

Kalel stood up and kissed Anthony on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good Morning to you too." Anthony said back. "Want some breakfast?"

"You read my mind." Anthony took her hand and they walked toward the kitchen where a very eager 5 year old was.

It was indeed a very good morning.

~~~~~School~~~~~

"Mommy, daddy, this way!" Ally exclaimed.

"Calm down sweetie. We're coming." Kalel said. Anthony chuckled at his daughters actions.

They continued on until they reached her classroom. Ally tugged both of their hands to come in. They walked in. Ally let go of their hands to run over to her best friend, Charlotte Hecox, daughter of Ian and Melanie Hecox. Ally and Charlotte we best friends from the start, basically sisters, almost like twins. Kalel and Anthony walked in more and over to Ian and Melanie.

"Hey guys." Ian said.

We all shared a hug. "So, was your daughter super eager for this too?" Kalel asked.

Melanie nodded. "Yup. She came into our bedroom at 7 am, jumping on our bed to get up."

"Ally found me in my office asleep at almost 6 am. We took a nap on the couch in the living room for like... 3 hours" Kalel said.

"Our kids are eager..." Anthony and Ian said at the same time. They all looked at each other and laughed.

Ally and Charlotte came running over to their parents. Apparently the teacher said to sit with your parent or parents and we didn't hear. They sat down and listened to the teacher speak. Reminds them all of being back in school. Man, those were the days. She talked on and on about how kindergarten is with all of her students and yadda yadda yadda. When it was time to introduce ourselves to everyone, the child and parents went up to speak about what they do and all that fun stuff. We were going in alphabetical order. Ian, Melanie and Charlotte were going now.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ian Hecox. This is my wife Melanie Hecox and our daughter, Charlotte Hecox. I don't know how many of you know, but I am a youtube actor on a channel called SMOSH with my best friend Anthony. We have been doing it since 2005. Even longer then some of you have been born..."

It went on as more people introduced themselves and everything. It was now the Padilla's turn.

Anthony, Kalel and Ally all walked up together. Anthony spoke.

"Hi guys. I'm Anthony Padilla and this is my wife Kalel and our daughter Ally..."

They spoke and stuff and sat down when it was over. Things were created and served. By the time it had ending, it was a little after 2. It was time to say goodbye and see you tomorrow.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

Ally had fallen asleep in the car so Anthony took her up to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He left her room and went to the living room where Kalel was relaxing. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up next to him.

"Today was fun huh?" Kalel asked.

Anthony smiled and kissed her forehead. "It sure was. I love you."

Kalel smiled. "I love you too."

But for some strange reason... Anthony had this feeling... and it wasn't good... AT ALL.

* * *

**i know the age of Ally seems really young for someone to speak pretty good English but my little sister who just turned 6 actually spoke pretty well so that is where that came from :D**

**hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of 'Kidnapped'**

**see you laterr! :D**


	2. Bad Influence

**Before I start to write, this was requested by A Loyal Smosher. I wanted to message you saying thank you but I couldn't :( so this is the easiest way :D Thanks for the idea.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ally and Charlotte arrived to school by Anthony. Since they were still in kindergarten, they needed to be walked in. When Anthony said goodbye and was leaving, someone came up to him.

"You're Mr. Padilla, right?" The man asked.

Anthony nodded. "Yes I am. Can I help you with something?" Anthony asked.

"Can I speak to you outside in private?"

Confused yet curious, Anthony agreed. They walked outside.

"Before anything, can you tell me what your name is first?" Anthony asked.

"McGraw, Michael McGraw, Thomas's father. Yesterday when we arrived home, Thomas went straight to the computer and looked up your videos. Now he is swearing all over the place."

"Why would you let him watch them in the first place?"

"I didn't know that he was. I think you are a bad influence to children. You shouldn't even be a father." He had said.

Anthony's eyes widened. Thomas's father was shorter then Anthony so Anthony was looking down at him. "You have no right to say that." Anthony said through gritted teeth.

"I have every right. Freedom of speech."

Anthony's nostrils flared. "You have no right. I've been making those videos for years. We have gotten a majority of hate comments and we don't care, but when you question my fatherhood, that is a whole new subject. I don't let my daughter anywhere near them unless I know there is nothing bad in them. It's not my fault your son likes someone on youtube. We have a lot of people with the same feelings as you son."

"Yes, cause they know that you're a bad influence too."

"Oh yeah, over 10 million of them." Anthony said sarcastically.

"I know that is what I'm saying." The man replied back.

Anthony rolled his eyes. _'This guy is such a dumbass.' _Anthony thought. "Look, I don't care if you think I'm a bad influence, you really wasted your time. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is waiting for me back home." Withthat, Anthony turned around and walked away.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

Anthony unlocked the door and walked inside. For some reason, he couldn't get the mans words out of his head.

_'You shouldn't even be a father.' 'You shouldn't even be a father.' 'You shouldn't even be a father.'_

Over and over it played in his mind. He shook his head. He knows that isn't true. Anthony and Kalel love Ally more then their own lives. Ally loves and adores them too. They would do anything for her.

Anthony walked more into the house and set his coat down. He noticed a note and picked it up.

_Went out to run a few errands. Be back soon._

_Love you xx_

_Kalel_

He smiled and set the note down. He knew he needed to edit this weeks SMOSH video so he grabbed my laptop, turned it on and went to editing.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Anthony looked at the clock. He turned off his computer. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He got into his car and started the engine. He took off in the direction of the school.

When he arrived to the school it was just being let out. Anthony got out and closed his door. He walked over and waited for Ally and Charlotte to come out. He smiled when he saw them run towards him. He bent down and embraced them in a hug.

"How was school today girls?" He asked his daughter and goddaughter/niece.

"Good... except..." Charlotte trailed off.

He looked at them curiously. "Except what?"

"Thomas said that you are a bad influence... well he said that his daddy said it. I told him it wasn't true though, for both you and Uncle Ian." Ally said. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

Anthony smiled. "I appreciate it girls. If anyone else says anything, just ignore them alright? They aren't worth the energy."

The two little girls nodded. All three of them got into Anthony's car. Anthony was going to drop off Charlotte at home and bring Ally home. He wonders if he should tell Ian about the encounter... he then thought it wasn't a big deal. It was just another one of those haters... just in real life, not some anonymous person over the internet.

Anthony dropped her off at home. Ian said he will take the girls to school tomorrow. Anthony said okay and thanks.

Anthony and Ally arrived home. Anthony saw Kalel's car in the drive-way. He got out of the car after helping Ally out. Ally eagerly ran up to the door, waiting for her daddy to open it. Anthony chuckled in amusement as the little girl bounced up and down by the door. He assumed she was just excited to see mommy. Anthony unlocked the door and Ally ran in. She ran straight for her moms office since that is where Kalel usually is.

Anthony followed behind since he needed to lock the door. He found his two girls in Kalel's office. Ally was telling Kalel about school today. So cute.

~~~~~A Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel came up from her office to take a little break. Ally went into her room to play with Buki. Anthony was still editing the video for SMOSH.

"Ally said that Thomas's father thinks you're a bad influence." Kalel said, sitting down next to Anthony.

Anthony just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Just haters and obnoxious people is all."

"Anthony... are you hiding something from me?"

He looked at her startled but hid it away quickly. He covered it up with a smile. "Of course not baby. Why would I hide something from you?"

She gave me a look. "Anthony..."

He sighed and set the computer aside. "I had an encounter with Thomas's father today after I dropped off the girls. He told me a was a bad influence and crap..."

"Anthony... what else is there?" Kalel asked. Anthony looked at her. He sees he worry on her face.

"He told me I shouldn't even be a father." Anthony looked down. Kalel's eyes widened. Her nostrils flared.

"WHAT?!" She asked, demandingly.

Anthony flinched a bit. Kalel noticed as calmed a bit. "Sorry."

"I just... don't understand why it stung me so much. I know it isn't true. I love Ally and you more then my life itself. She loves us... I just don't understand..." Anthony trailed off.

Kalel gave a small, sympathetic smile. "It's because you are such an amazing and caring father. That's why. When people are told those things... nobody wants to hear it. I know I wouldn't. You've mastered ignoring all those things, now it's time to ignore this..." Kalel said.

Anthony looked at her and smiled. "I know... thank you." Anthony said, leaning over to kiss her lips. "I love you."

Kalel giggled. "I love you too. Now... here's a question, what do you want for dinner?"

Anthony chuckled. "Hmm... how about vegan quesadillas?"

Kalel smiled. "You just read my mind."

* * *

**there is chapter 2 of 'Kidnapped'**

**hope you enjoyed :D dont hesitate to leave a review or PM me.**

**see you all later**

**byebye! :D**


	3. Note On the Doorstep

Ian had just left after picking up Ally for school. As Anthony was closing the door, the home phone rang. Anthony went to answer it.

"Hello?" Anthony said into the phone.

"You need to come and pick up your mail. It's over flowing with boxes and letters." It was the man from their P.O. Box.

Anthony sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anthony hung up the phone and set it down. He walked into Kalel's office. He knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled. She waved her arm for him to come in.

Anthony walked in. "I'm going to go get our mail. He called again saying it was overflowing with boxes and letters."

"Want me to come and help?" Kalel asked.

Anthony smiled. "Sure. I'm going now."

Kalel put away what was out and left her office. Her and Anthony got into Anthony's car and drove towards the post office.

When the arrived, they got out of the car and Anthony locked it. They walked into the post office to be met by a very annoyed man.

"What on earth do you get so much freakin' mail?!" The man demanded.

"Because people like us on youtube. That's why. It's been like that for many years." Kalel said. Anthony chuckled.

The man showed them their pile of mail for this week. It got taller...

Anthony and Kalel end up taking about... 6 or 7 crates of mail and about 8 or 9 boxes. Since they didn't have Ally with them today, they would pile things in the backseat instead of just in the trunk. They piled the boxes and got into the car.

"Want some lunch?" Anthony asked.

"Sure... where do you want to go?" Kalel asked.

"Hmm, how about... P. F. Changs? A place we both love." Anthony said.

Kalel smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

Anthony and Kalel go out to P. F. Changs for a nice lunch together. When they finished, it was 1 o' clock. Ian said he would drop of Ally around 5. He said her and Charlotte could have a little hang-out. Since it was a friday, they asked if Ian, Melanie and Charlotte would come over for dinner and if Charlotte would want to sleep over. They are when they drop off Ally.

They arrived home and brought in the boxes from the office. They set them down on the floor in the living room. They decided they would do a mail video for tomorrow with Ally. They heard a meow behind us and turned around. They saw Buki on the floor, laying in the one spot where light shines through. They chuckle at her.

"I need to go finish something really quickly in my office. I'll be back up soon though okay?" Kalel said.

"Okay... What are we making for dinner? We should decide now before they show up."

"Hmm... about those vegan tacos? All of us like it."

"Sounds good."

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Everyone just showed up a little while ago. They were just finishing up the tacos. They set out all the ingredients for everyone to choose from. They brought out drinks and everything else. They sat down and they ate. They shared some stories and laughs. A normal tradition when it comes to the 6 of them.

When they all finished, they all helped each other clean up. When Anthony and Ian were in the kitchen, Ally walked in holding a envelope.

"Daddy?" Ally asked. Ian and Anthony turned around.

"Yes sweetheart?" Anthony asked.

"I found this note sitting on the doorstep outside..." Ally said, holding it up.

Anthony and Ian looked at each other curiously. "Did you see that out there?" Anthony asked.

Ian shook his head. "No, she must of picked it up before I saw it."

Ally walked over and handed it over to Anthony. "It's probably one of fan letters or something. We got a call from our P. O. Box man. It could've fallen out when we were carrying in the crates of letters."

Ian shrugged. "Open it."

Anthony nodded. "Okay."

Ally ran back into the living room to the other girls. Anthony opened up the letter and started to read it.

_To Anthony,_

_Expect the unexpected... because I'm watching you... and your precious wife and daughter. And who could forget your best friend and his family? Don't go and try to call the police, because if you do... well, expect the unexpected._

Anthony's eyes widened as he finished reading the letter. He dropped it and gripped onto the counter. He started to breathe in and out. It was just a hate letter... they get those... why does this one freak him out so much?

Ian being curious, picked up the letter and read it. His eyes widened the same way. "Dude?" Ian asked.

Anthony shook his head. He didn't want a panick attack. He couldn't handle one right now.

"It's just a hate letter... people get those all the time." Anthony said to himself.

"Dude... relax, I bet it's fake. I don't think someone is seriously watching us."

Anthony nodded. Ian was right. "Yeah you're right."

"Anthony? Ian? What is taking you so long?" Kalel asked, walking into the kitchen. Her eyes caught sight of the letter. "What's that?"

"Oh uh... nothing." Ian and Anthony said at the same time.

Kalel eyed them. "I know you guys are lying. Now, we can do this the easy way or hard way. I will call Melanie in here if-" Anthony cut her off.

"We'll show you but... you're not going to like it."

Anthony handed Kalel the letter and she had the same reaction as Anthony and Ian. "Are you sure this is fake?"

Ian and Anthony didn't answer.

Kalel looked at the envelope. "There is no return address."

They spoke about it for a few more moments, convincing themselves and each other it is just some crazy fan or something. They bring in the stuff for the movie and set up everything.

They told Melanie and she read the letter. Exact. Same. Reaction. They all blew it off after being convinced it was just someone crazy or something...

Anthony and Kalel set up Ally's room for Ally and Charlotte to sleep in. Melanie and Ian said goodnight to their daughter and Ally.

When everyone said good-night, Ian and Melanie left. Anthony and Kalel got changed in their room and got into bed. They layed down together. They could tell each other were worried.

Neither of them could shake the feeling that they were actually being watched...

~~~~~A Few Hours into the Night~~~~~

Anthony and Kalel were both surprised that they both fell asleep... But that was interrupted when they heard two loud shrieks coming from Ally's room...

They both run out of their room and into Ally's room. They open the door and turn on the light.

They both gasped and tears were instantly in their eyes. Kalel fainted into Anthony's arms...

The window was open...

And Ally and Charlotte we gone...

* * *

**ohhh what's going to happennnnn?**

**find out in the future chapters of 'Kidnapped' :D**

**sorry this is up so late, i literally slept all day... what life? lol**

**see you later!**

**byebyee :D**


	4. Where Are Our Daughters?

_**hello friends! :D**_

_**before i start, i want to say get better soon to Smoshfan1231994. we miss you and hope you are feeling better! :D**_

_**lots of love,**_

_**Strawberry4life**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**~~~~~A Few Hours into the Night~~~~~**_

_**Anthony and Kalel were both surprised that they both fell asleep... But that was interrupted when they heard two loud shrieks coming from Ally's room...**_

_**They both run out of their room and into Ally's room. They open the door and turn on the light.**_

_**They both gasped and tears were instantly in their eyes. Kalel fainted into Anthony's arms...**_

_**The window was open...**_

_**And Ally and Charlotte we gone...**_

* * *

Anthony attempted wake up Kalel's unconscious body. He succeeded after the third try.

Anthony and Kalel searched around the entire house but they couldn't find the girls. As they did, they couldn't stop the tears falling down their faces.

"Anthony, we need to call the police." Kalel said. Anthony nodded and picked up the phone. He called 911.

He waited a moment before someone picked up the phone. "911, what is your emergency?"

"My daughter and her friend are no where to be found. Please, we need you." Anthony said into the phone. Kalel was gripping his arm.

"Sir, we tracked your information and people are being sent over now."

"Okay, thank you." Even though Anthony seemed calm on the outside, he was a wreck on the inside.

His daughter and niece were out there without them. It's every parents worst nightmare... and it was coming true for them all.

They police arrived shortly to their house and looked around. Anthony and Kalel had to answer questions. Anthony had shown them the note that they had received from Ally earlier that night.

"There's no return address." The man said.

"We know." Kalel said. "I spotted it when I looked at it... What are we going to do? Our daughter and niece are there... ALONE!" Kalel cried.

"Miss, we are going to do everything we can to find them. Can you give me a description of what they look like?"

"Our daughter Ally has long light brown hair. She had dark brown eyes." They went on describing Ally and Charlotte.

"We promise we will do everything to find them. It may take some time." Anthony and Kalel nodded. That is NOT what they wanted to hear.

"Thank you." Kalel whispered.

Anthony showed him out since he was one of the last ones to leave.

"ANTHONY!" Kalel screamed.

Anthony ran towards where Kalel was. "What is it?!"

Kalel's hand was covering her mouth. More tears escaped her eyes. "Look." She whispered.

She handed Anthony a note and he read it.

_'I told you to expect the unexpected... and now that the cops are involved... someone is going next... whether your wife, best friend, or his wife... you better watch out... because I'm coming to get what is mine...'_

They heard a knocking on the door which made them jump a few feet into the air. Kalel and Anthony looked at each other. Kalel took Anthony's hand as they walked towards the door. They both took a deep breath and Anthony opened the door. They see Melanie and Ian standing there in the pajamas. Oh no...

"Guys, why did we just see the police leave your house?" Ian asked, worried.

"Oh uh..." Anthony trailed off.

"Guys... is there something you aren't telling us?" Melanie asked, just as worried.

"Come on in... it's cold out there." Kalel said softly.

Ian and Melanie walked in. "Want some coffee?" Kalel asked.

"Oh uh... Sure." Ian and Melanie said.

Minutes later, Kalel came out carrying 4 cups of coffee. She set down the tray and sat down next to Anthony. He took her hand.

"Guys... you are starting to scare us... what is going on?" Melanie asked.

Kalel's eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Kalel? Are you... crying?" Ian asked. "Seriously... what the hell is going on?"

Anthony sighed. "We'll tell you but..." Anthony held up the note and handed it to Ian. Melanie and Ian read it and their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

Anthony is trying to hold the tears back, meanwhile Kalel's are rushing down her face.

"Ally and Charlotte... aren't here." Kalel whispered.

"What do you mean they're not here?" Melanie and Ian asked at the same time.

"We heard two loud screams from Ally's room. When we got there... the window was open... and they were gone." Both of their faces had tear stains on them.

"What... no." Melanie said. "They can't be... gone. Where are they?" Melanie asked, tears already streaming down her face.

They shrugged. "W-we don't kn-now." Kalel said, choking on her sobs. Anthony pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest.

Melanie and Ian sat there, tears running down their faces. They are in complete shock. Their kids... are out there... alone. They aren't in the safe and security of their parents arms...

What started as what they thought was a hate letter... turned out to be far worse then what any of them expected.

The real question lingers the air... where are Ally Padilla and Charlotte Hecox?

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of 'Kidnapped'**

**sorry for no updates today, or well... yesterday for me since it's almost 1 am.**

**maybe another chapter tomorrow... don't know yet.**

**byebye :D**


	5. Different Views

**hello friends!**

**i'm going to tell you know so i don't forget to later. today is my dads birthday so i have limited time to upload today. i think that we are going out tonight and it's only 1 pm so i'll have quite some time. i'm going to try and upload at least a few chapters spread around from all 3 of my stories. so it's as if i never left :D**

**and also, to answer meepers101's question, yes i look at the reviews for all my stories :D**

**anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Ally and Charlotte look around the scary, yet strange place. All they remember is screaming and being taken to a place. They had some bag over their heads so they couldn't see where they were going. When the bag when taken off their heads, the place was not familiar to them.

"Put them over there." Someone said.

Ally and Charlotte felt someone picking them up. They starting kicking to resist them but unfortunately, their 5 year old legs didn't really work. It actually costed them getting slapped across the face. They screamed and cried in pain.

"You should of thought about that before kicking us." A deep voice said.

It was dark so Ally and Charlotte couldn't see much. When a light went on, they saw a woman and a man.

"Please, don't hurt us!" Charlotte cried.

"I want mommy and daddy!" Ally cried.

"Well, too bad because they aren't here. Maybe soon... depends on who I take next." The woman said, giving a evil laugh.

They eyes widened. "W-what? Leave my family alone!" Ally yelled. She was slapped across the face again.

She screamed. "PLEASE!"

All they did was laugh at them. Ally and Charlotte have slap marks, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"We will do what we want... and there is nothing you two little puney 5 year olds can do about it." The woman said, turning on her heel and walking out, the man right behind her.

They turned out the light, leaving Ally and Charlotte in the dark, alone.

"Please, find us mommy and daddy." Ally whispered.

Melanie, Ian, Kalel and Anthony frantically looked around, trying to find their children. They searched around Ally's room to see if they could find anything that someone could of dropped. They found nothing but they note Kalel came across earlier. They will need to give that to the police. It was almost 4 am and they haven't slept in hours. They made a compromise that one couple will look so someone would at least be awake enough to see clearly. So right now, they are all looking but in a few hours, Anthony and Kalel offered to look first.

When they were certain that Ally and Charlotte weren't there, they decided to split up and look around. Anthony and Kalel got into Anthony's car and Ian and Melanie in Ian's car. The all had flashlights and were shining it through their windows. While Kalel and Anthony were driving, Kalel was very quiet. Anthony of course being the very protective and worried husband, asked her why.

"I'm just scared... and upset... and... and... the thought kills me that our children are out there, with each other without us. They are probably scared and crying and.. and..." Kalel stopped, trying to hold her tears from falling.

Anthony took her hand and squeezed, trying not to cry himself. "We will find them... I promise." Anthony said.

Kalel just hoped he was right...

Anthony hoped he was right too. He was scared for his daughter's life and Charlotte's life. He was scared for everyone. He wished it was him instead of them. They're only kids... All they can do is hope, pray and search and hope they come across something...

Melanie and Ian pulled over because they thought they saw something. They split up for a few moments.

"You shouldn't of wandered off alone." Someone said into the darkness.

Melanie spun around. "Who's there?!" She asked, scared.

Someone walked out from the shadows. "It's only me..."

"Who are you?!" Melanie demanded, holding the knife behind her back.

"Someone who you don't want to hurt because if you do... those two little ones will get hurt."

Melanie's eyes widened. "You... you took our children?! What are you?! A monster?!"

She heard an evil chuckle. "No... I just want something and I plan on getting it."

"Give them back to us! Please! What do you want?!"

"Now why would I say? It would take the fun out of all of this." The woman said. She smirked as the man walked towards her.

He grabbed her and Melanie screamed.

Ian heard a scream not to far away. He ran towards it.

"MELANIE?!" He asked frantically. He looked around where she was supposed to be. He found a note.

_'And now it's your wife Ian. I decided on who I'm coming for next... you or Kalel. Don't know which would be better. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your wife and the kids... By getting rid of them for good.'_

Ian's blue eyes widened. He frantically took out his cell phone and called Anthony.

He answered on the second ring.

"Did you find them?"

Ian tried to hold back his choked sobs. "No... but they got Melanie..."

* * *

**and there is chapter 5 of 'Kidnapped'**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**see you peoples later! :D**


	6. Where's Melanie?

_**Recap:**_

_**Ian's blue eyes widened. He frantically took out his cell phone and called Anthony.**_

_**He answered on the second ring.**_

_**"Did you find them?"**_

_**Ian tried to hold back his choked sobs. "No... but they got Melanie..."**_

* * *

"Meet us back at our place." Anthony said over the phone.

"Okay." Ian said.

They hung up the phone and they both drove off.

Kalel was worried. "Anthony? Did-did they find them?"

Anthony shook his head. "No... but they got Melanie."

Kalel's hope died as her eyes widened as more tears fell. "W-what? No!"

Anthony continued driving home. When they got there, they saw Ian's car there already. Kalel and Anthony get out of the car and run into the house. Ian has a spare key so the assumed that he used it. They heard crying coming from somewhere in the house. They searched around. Kalel found him in the living room crying into his hands. Her heart broke even more then it was already. She walked over to him.

"Ian?" She asked softly. She touched his shoulder.

Ian flinched back a bit.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Kalel sat down next to Ian and hugged him. Anthony ran into the room and stopped when he saw them. Anthony walked over and Kalel released Ian. Ian sat back and took out the note. He handed it to Anthony.

Anthony read it and his eyes widened. "This person... has our kids?" Anthony asked.

Ian nodded. "I guess."

Anthony set the note down. Their kids and Melanie are no where to be found. Those last words scared him to death.

_'By getting rid of them for good.'_

Anthony sat down, breathing in and out. Kalel walked over to him and helped him. No one wanted him to have a panick attack right now, especially Anthony himself.

What are they going to do?

Melanie was thrown into a room. It was too dark for her to see anything. She assumed that they left so she spit out the rag from her mouth.

"Bastards." She whispered.

"M-mommy?" Charlotte said.

Melanie's eyes widened. "Charlotte?"

"MOMMY!" Charlotte said.

Melanie untied her hands and looked for Charlotte. She found her after a few moments.

"Aunt Melanie?" Ally whimpered.

"Ally, Charlotte... are you guys okay?" Melanie asked worried.

She heard Ally and Charlotte whimper and her heart broke. She embraced them both in hugs.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I found you both."

All of sudden, the lights turned on a little. Very dim light but it was all they needed to be able to see.

Melanie's eyes widened when she saw the red marks on their cheeks. Her blood boiled. What kind of monster could do this to little kids?! She swore, when they get out of there... she was going to hurt that person for hurting their kids.

"Mommy? W-where are we?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know sweetheart but don't worry, Daddy, Uncle Anthony and Aunt Kalel are going to help us, okay?" Melanie said, trying to reassure the kids.

"I want my mommy!" Ally cried.

"I know you do sweetheart. They will find us..."

"You promise?" Ally asked.

Melanie swallowed. She didn't want to break this promise... She doesn't know if she was right herself. She put on a fake smile. "I promise sweetie."

She only hoped that she was right...

About an hour went by when Melanie remembered something. She still had her cellphone. She took it out, thanking god that it wasn't dead. She dialed Ian's number and waited.

Ian's phone rang and he took it out. His eyes widened when he saw Melanie's picture on it. He answered it while Kalel and Anthony listened.

"MELANIE! Are you alright?!" Ian asked, scared.

"I-I'm fine. I have the kids Ian. They hurt and scared."

"Where are you?" Ian asked.

"I-I don't know... Ian you guys need to help us. I promised Ally you guys would."

"Where are the kids now?" Ian asked.

Kalel and Anthony were on the edge of their seats, waiting.

"They're sleeping right next to me."

"Okay, can you describe the place?"

"Well, it's uh... very dark. There is a boat hanging on the wall next to nets and other fish things..." As Melanie went on describing what the place looked like, Ian's took notes.

"Melanie, we're going to come and look. Stay in there okay?"

"Ok-" They heard noise on the other end. "Ian. I got to go. I love you." She hung up.

Ian was really scared now. He explained to Kalel and Anthony what the place looked like. None of them could think of anything.

The only thing that is really running through their minds is that the lives of Ally, Charlotte and Melanie are now... in their hands... and the thought scares them to no end...

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :D**

**who is the person targeting next? hmmm find out in the future! **

**see youu later**

**byebye! :D**


	7. Just Keep On Searching

It's been almost 3 days since Melanie was taken and there was still no luck in finding them. They are all running on 4 hours of sleep since that night. They told the rest of the SmoshGames crew and they were right behind them in searching. No matter how many times Joshua, Mari, David, or Matt tried to convince any of them to sleep, they would always decline and say 'I need to find them.'. It came to the point of them all passing out for the four hours. They all woke up from the exact same nightmare.

Last night, Anthony found Kalel completely broken down. She was crying non-stop for hours. Anthony's heart broke into a million pieces. He just held her and whispered comforting words into her ear.

It was now the next day and Kalel actually slept for a few hours. She was the most rested out of the three of them. She was sitting in the kitchen, spinning her green tea around with a straw. Anthony was in the living room with Ian. A police officer came to visit and they showed him the note. Kalel left the room after that. She couldn't handle it anymore. She felt like she was going insane.

"Kalel?" Anthony asked softly.

Kalel jumped a bit. "Mm... oh what?" She asked.

"The police officer just left." Anthony said.

"Oh uh okay." She said distracted.

"Kalel? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just scared and worried."

"It will be okay. We will find them."

Kalel just nodded.

The cops went out and see if they can find anything behind the note.

The kids had just woken up from a nap they were taking. They were hungry since they were fed very little. They heard a noise from outside the door. The girls hid behind Melanie when the door opened. Something was thrown in front of them. It was food. The girls ate while Melanie looked around, making sure no one was going to come and sneak up on them. Melanie gave her food to Ally and Charlotte. She wasn't as hungry as they were. She would cope without it. Besides, she was positive that Ian and the rest will find them.

"Mommy?" Charlotte asked.

Melanie turned her head towards her daughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Are daddy and everyone else going to find us?"

"I'm sure they will sweetheart. It will just take them some time." Melanie said, trying to reassure her daughter.

Ally and Charlotte fell asleep. They dreamed that they will be found and that this will end and the mean lady will disappear.

They hoped the dream would become reality...

Everyone continued the search. They were all exhausted. Ian and Anthony the most. The compromise ended up breaking since no one would willingly sleep. They will all end up passing out from exhaustion. But they couldn't give up. They always think that their lives are in their hands...

Many hours later, it was around 8 o' clock at night. It was very dark. They decided on going out on a walking search. They thought it would be a good idea to go with at least one person so, they included Meghan, Jimmy, Joey, Luke and Ingrid on the search. The pairs would be:

Anthony and Kalel

Luke and Ingrid

Jimmy and Meghan

Ian and David

Mari and Joshua

Joey and Matt.

They hoped the system would work because it seemed like it was the last thing they could do.

As they searched, they would update one another though text message. They all split up and went there separate ways.

Anthony and Kalel held up the flashlights, hoping to see something. Kalel thought she did so she swung her around. Nothing. Maybe she is just hallucinating. Yeah, that's what happens when you haven't slept for days...

"I'm going to go check over there." Anthony said.

Kalel nodded. "Okay."

Anthony went over to wherever he pointed to. He kept walking until he was out of sight. Kalel sat down on the curb and put her head down.

"Why do you look so sad?" Someone asked.

Kalel's head shot up. "Who's there?!" She asked, scared.

"Calm down... I'm not going to hurt you... yet." The woman said evilly.

Kalel stood up and moved her flashlight around, desperate to find where the voice was coming from.

"You know... I've always admired your life... your hair, your eyes, your daughter... but mostly, your husband. My, he is a very good looking man."

"I know he is... But please... WHO ARE YOU?!" Kalel demanded.

All she heard was an evil laugh and then she was grabbed. She screamed but her mouth was covered with a rag. She was soon knocked out.

Anthony turned around when her heard that scream. He ran to where Kalel was supposed to be but only to his horror, she wasn't there. He saw something underneath a rock. He picked it up... it was another note.

_'And now I have your wife. I have all the girls... It should be very easy now... all I need is that best friend of yours... and you'll be mine... FOREVER!'_

Anthony felt like he was going to pass out. He frantically took out his phone and sent this message out to everyone:

_'Meet me back at my place... Quick. They got Kalel...'_

Anthony rushed to his car, trying not to trip over anything from how blurry his vision was.

Everything that he feared... happened...

Everything that he promised... gone...

All he has now is Ian and hope... that they will be okay and that they will find them...

Just got to keep on searching...

* * *

**there is chapter 7 of 'Kidnapped'**

**soooo they got Kalel! oh no! what will happen next?**

**will she get Ian or will they be found in time?**

**find out soon!**

**byebyeee! :D**


	8. Where's Kalel?

_**Recap:**_

_**Anthony felt like he was going to pass out. He frantically took out his phone and sent this message out to everyone:**_

_**'Meet me back at my place... Quick. They got Kalel...'**_

_**Anthony rushed to his car, trying not to trip over anything from how blurry his vision was.**_

_**Everything that he feared... happened...**_

_**Everything that he promised... gone...**_

_**All he has now is Ian and hope... that they will be okay and that they will find them...**_

_**Just got to keep on searching...**_

* * *

Kalel was thrown into a room. She grabbed her shoulder and rubbed it. She landed pretty hard on it.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed.

"Kalel?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie? You're here?"

"MOMMY!" Ally screamed.

"Ally?" Kalel ran towards her voice.

Ally ran into her mothers arms and hugged her.

"Oh Ally, you're safe." Kalel cried.

Ally was shaking and crying... but she was happy that mommy was here.

Melanie smiled a little at Kalel.

Kalel and Ally pulled back but Kalel held her in her arms. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah... we're fine. Just shaken up a bit." Melanie answered.

They spoke a little for about 10 minutes. Kalel looked around, taking in all her surroundings. She saw the boat and the nets. That's when it finally clicked on where they were.

Ally was sitting in Kalel's lap still. Kalel pulled out her cellphone and put in Anthony's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Kalel?! You're safe! Where are you?" Anthony asked frantically.

"I'm at the place we were about to look into. I'm at the old fishermans warf. Melanie, Ally and Charlotte are all here... they've been here since." **(A/N I have no clue if that place really is real. I just made it up completely. So, don't waste your time in looking for it."**

Anthony's eyes widened in realization. Him and Kalel were about to go there when Ian called him telling him Melanie disappeared.

"Kalel, remember when Ian called saying Melanie disappeared? We were so close to them." Anthony said, relieved yet still scared.

"I know. Anthony, you guys need to help us. It won't be long until she comes back for you or Ian." Kalel said desperately.

"Okay, Kalel, we will get the police and we will be right there."

"Okay, please be careful."

"I will... I love you."

"I love you too... now hurry!"

They hung up. Everyone was waiting for Anthony to tell them what was happening. Anthony explains and everyone goes into action. They are separate into different cars after calling the police. We tried to make the others to stay back but they didn't listen. They wanted to come and help them. At that moment, Anthony knew they were real true friends to all of them.

When they arrived there, the police still weren't here. They decided to take matters into our own hands. They asked everyone to wait here for the police and after some convincing, they listened. Ian and Anthony start to walk in there. It was very dark so it was a bit hard to see. They came across this room. They opened the door.

Kalel and Melanie put Ally and Charlotte behind them, protecting them from whatever is coming.

"Mommy?" Ally asked frightened.

"Shh, it's okay baby, mommy and aunt Melanie are here." Kalel said reassuringly.

The door opened and Anthony and Ian walked through.

"DADDY!" Charlotte and Ally cried at the same time.

Anthony and Ian looked over and saw them. Tears of happiness flooded all their eyes.

"Ally. Kalel." Anthony said running over.

Ian did the same.

The two men embraced their girls in a tight hug.

"Come on, we're going to get you out of here." Anthony said.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Someone said.

Anthony and Ian went into full protective husband and father mode, blocking their girls from the danger.

"Who are you and what do want?!" Ian yelled.

Silence.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Anthony yelled.

"Why would I say? What will it do for me?" The voice asked.

"Please, let us go!" Kalel yelled. "We didn't do anything!"

"That's where you're wrong Kalel. That's where you are VERY wrong."

"W-what?" Kalel asked confused.

But there was no answer again.

And then all of a sudden, Anthony was knocked out by something heavy.

"NO!" Kalel screamed.

But she was held back, they all were...

"DADDY!" Ally screamed.

But Anthony wouldn't wake up...

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh what's going to happennnnn?**

**only a few more chapters to find out! **

**keep on reading!**

**see you peoples later**

**byebye! :D**


	9. The Encounter

**_Recap:_**

**_And then all of a sudden, Anthony was knocked out by something heavy._**

**_"NO!" Kalel screamed._**

**_But she was held back, they all were..._**

**_"DADDY!" Ally screamed._**

**_But Anthony wouldn't wake up..._**

* * *

Anthony woke up some time later. He looked around but he couldn't see much. He tried to move but something was holding him back.

"So nice of you to join us." The voice said.

"LET ME GO!" Anthony screamed.

The lights went on and Anthony's eyes widened. There everyone was, tied up against the wall except for two certain people.

Kalel and Ally.

The lights turned out again and you heard Kalel scream. The light in the middle went on and suddenly Kalel and Ally were there, tied up.

"KALEL! ALLY!" Anthony cried.

Something came up behind Kalel and grabbed her by the hair. It pulled her up as Kalel cried out. She stood up, still the grip of the person who still hasn't been seen.

"LET HER GO, PLEASE!" Anthony begged.

All they heard was an evil chuckle. Someone grabbed Ally and lifted her up. Ally just resisting by kicking but she got the exact same consequence as last time. A big slap to the face. When Anthony saw that, his anger went through the roof. NO ONE hurts his daughter like that. He tried to pull against the ropes but no luck.

"You're bounded to the ropes Anthony." A woman said.

Anthony kept trying though... but still no luck.

Finally, someone emerged from the darkness. It was a tall, brunette. She was still gripping onto Kalel's hair. She then threw Kalel to the ground.

She looked at Anthony, then smirked. She pulled out a knife from behind her. Anthony's eyes widened when he saw it. The woman leaned over Kalel and stabbed it right into her arm. Kalel screamed out in pain.

"MOMMY!" Ally cried.

The others were being quiet in the back, all you heard were choked sobs.

She then stabbed her in the leg. Kalel cried out again.

"PLEASE! STOP HURTING HER! HURT ME INSTEAD!" Anthony cried and begged.

He looked at Kalel whose eyes were starting to close.

The woman smirked and laughed. "Why would I hurt you?"

Anthony looked at her, confused. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM GETTING HURT!" He yelled.

"Why would I hurt the one I'm after? That would make no sense."

Anthony's eyes widened realizing what she meant. He sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Let them go please! Take me then since I'm the one you want." Anthony said.

"Mmm, but then they would all go and tell the police."

"I'll make sure they don't... please." Anthony asked, desperate.

"Mmm... nope." She stabbed the knife into Kalel's chest, right near her heart.

"NO!" Anthony cried.

The woman evilly laughed. The man threw Ally onto the ground next to her blood-soaked mother. Ally crawled over to her, screaming and crying.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Ally cried.

Anthony started to hyperventilate. He could feel a panick attack coming. The woman walked over to Anthony and stood over him.

"And now that she is gone... we can be together."

Anthony looked down, his anger rising. Did she really think that he would be with a woman like her?

Anthony pulled against the ropes... he heard a snap and his was free. He did it to the other. Snap. Anthony stood up and the woman back up, eyes widened. He was a lot taller in person. He started to walk towards her. He wanted to hurt her, to make her suffer. The man stepped in front but Anthony just knocked him out but punching him. The man fell to the ground, unconscious. The woman looked startled.

This isn't going as she planned!

They all then heard sirens. It's about fucking time! Police ran in, spotting and tackling the woman. They were all untied and Ian ran over to Anthony.

"Dude... Kalel."

Anthony's anger vanished and his worry shone through. Anthony ran over to Kalel's limp body. He feels for a pulse, thanking god that he found one.

"D-daddy?" Ally whimpered. "I-is mommy going t-to be okay?"

Anthony choked on his sobs. He couldn't say no to his daughter. This was her mother for god sake. But... he didn't know for himself.

"I hope so sweetheart." It was the only thing he could say since it was the only thing he could promise.

The police ran over. Thy said something into their radio things, signaling an ambulance.

Kalel was taken on a gurney once the ambulance arrived. Anthony held his daughter close in his arms. Everyone else was being checked out. Since both Anthony and Ally resisted on letting them check Ally without Ally in his arms or Anthony holding her, they had to look at her while she sat in her dads lap. She was fine overall with just a red mark on her cheek. Same with Charlotte. Kalel was the only one who was really hurt.

When Ally finished with everything, Anthony said to that he was going to go be with Kalel. Anthony put Ally in the car and drove to the hospital.

When he arrived, he walked into the hospital with Ally.

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked.

A man looked up. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. My wife was rushed in here."

"Name please?"

"Kalel Padilla."

"Ah yes. Mrs. Padilla is in surgery right now. She should be out in a few hours.

I nod. "Okay. Thank you."

Ian and the others arrived later on. Ian said they all explained what happened but there was very bad news... The woman got away.

"Mr. Padilla?" The doctor said, walking into the room.

Anthony stood up. "Yes."

"Your wife is out of surgery."

Anthony stood there, anxiously.

"She..."

* * *

**i know you hate me XD**

**new chapter up either tonight or tomorrow i promise!**

**see you later **

**byebye! :D**


	10. Hospital

_**Recap:**_

_**"Mr. Padilla?" The doctor said, walking into the room.**_

_**Anthony stood up. "Yes."**_

_**"Your wife is out of surgery."**_

_**Anthony stood there, anxiously.**_

_**"She..."**_

* * *

"She is fine. She made it through the surgery no problem. The stab wound just missed her heart. She was very lucky."

Anthony sighed in relief. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She should be just waking up so if she seems a little groggy, it's the anesthesia wearing off."

Anthony nodded. "Thank you."

"Daddy?"

Anthony looked down at his daughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

Anthony smiled a bit. "She should be fine sweetie."

Ally smiled. Mommy will be alright.

Anthony picked up Ally and walked into Kalel' room. She was still sleeping. Anthony sat in the chair with Ally on his lap. Everyone else came in.

"You okay dude?" Ian asked.

Anthony nodded. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you all in danger."

They all smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about. We're all safe now." Melanie said.

Anthony looked at Kalel.

"And she will be fine. The doctor said himself." She added in.

Anthony nodded and smiled a bit. "I know... that's the best news I've heard in a while."

Kalel's' eyes opened a few minutes later. She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Mommy!" Ally said. Anthony turned his head and looked at Kalel.

"Where am I?" Kalel asked.

"You're at the hospital. You were rushed here when the ambulance came." Anthony said.

Kalel looked around at everyone. A smile made a way to her face. "We escaped." She said.

They all nodded. "Yeah, we escaped." Ian said.

It's been a few hours and Ally started to get hungry. Ian and Melanie offered to take Ally to get food since Charlotte was getting hungry too. After saying goodbye to her parents and a big hug from them, she went with uncle Ian and aunt Melanie.

When they left the room, Anthony turned to Kalel, who was looking down.

"Hey, you okay?"

She stayed silent. Anthony got worried instantly.

"Kalel?"

"I-is she gone?" She asked shakily.

Anthony knew she would ask that.

He stayed silent.

"Well?" She asked again.

Anthony looked into her eyes and she knew the answer. She saw it in his eyes. That person was still out there... planning to attack again.

Kalel looked down again, tears welling up in her eyes. _'What if the person kills someone this time? She almost killed me.' _That thought ran through Kalel's head.

"The police on are on a search. They have a pretty good description of what she looks like." Anthony said, trying to make her feel better.

Kalel just nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

As time went on, Ian and Melanie brought Ally back to Anthony and Kalel. Ian and everyone else left after a few hours. Anthony and Ally decided, or well Anthony did, on bunking in the hospital room with Kalel. They had brought in a bed for Anthony and Ally. Ally had fallen asleep so Anthony put her in the cot. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He sat down next to Kalel.

"What are we going to do Anthony?" Kalel asked, scared.

Anthony sighed. He didn't even know. All he knew is that he is going to keep his girls safe no matter what. He almost lost Kalel... and Ally. He can't go through that again. He just can't.

"I really don't know... but I do know I'll keep you both safe. That is a promise I can keep." Anthony said sincerely.

Kalel nodded. She wanted to believe him but... she couldn't shake the feeling that the person will get her again.

That thought scares her to no end... she just hoped it wasn't real but... they have all had bad feelings... and they all came true.

Anthony kissed her forehead. "Why don't you try getting some sleep. I'm right here if you need me." He said.

Kalel nodded. "Okay... I love you."

"I love you too."

Kalel layed down a bit and closed her eyes. It was only a few moments before she fell asleep.

Anthony watched her for a few moments before he let his eyes wander shut. It was only a few moments as well before he was sleeping.

_Anthony looked around the scene. He tried to move but he couldn't move. He saw this light flick on and he saw Ally and Kalel tied up._

_What was going on? Didn't this happen already? Why was it happening again?_

_Anthony saw Ally disappear and someone yanked up Kalel as she cried out in pain._

_The woman stepped forward and smirked before throwing Kalel to the ground and taking a knife from behind her back. Anthony's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He tried to scream but no noise came out. He was re-living his nightmare._

_He watched as the knife went into Kalel's arm and leg. She screamed out in pain. The woman looked at Anthony and smirked before driving the knife right into Kalel's heart._

_Anthony was suddenly free and he ran over to Kalel's limp body. He held her in his arms and he searched for a pulse... but he found none._

_She truly was dead..._

Anthony shot up from the nightmare. He looked around and found Kalel sleeping in her bed. He sighed with relief and moved over to her. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear:

"I love you. I promise nothing will get to you or Ally."

He just hoped he could hold to that promise...

* * *

**and there is chapter 10 :D**

**sorry this went up really late... i went out before and i was too lazy to do anything else...**

**now, i'm going to go watch me some Shark Week! :)**

**see you later friends!**

**byebyee! :D**


	11. Hanging In There

It would be a lie to say that Kalel was happy. Yeah, she was glad that nobody else was hurt and that she isn't dead from being stabbed multiple times but... after something like that... it would definently take time to recover, especially for Ally and Charlotte.

They were alone for a few days before Melanie even got there. She still wonders on how stupid that woman actually is for not taking about their cellphones and putting them in different rooms... But how gald she is that she didn't.

But then again... how DID she escape? Anthony said that the police tackled her... it doesn't seem logical to Kalel or anyone for that matter. Some sort of evil mastermind even though she is pretty dumb... In Kalel's opinion at least.

Anthony had stepped out for a minute but he left Ally with Kalel.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked.

Kalel looked at her daughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Is that bad woman gone?"

Kalel sighed. "For now... yes sweetheart but don't worry, Daddy, uncle Ian or anyone will not let you get touched by her again. You are safe now." Kalel said.

The little girl nodded. "Okay mommy."

Ally climbed onto her mothers bed, with the help of Kalel... well only a bit since she need to be conscious of her wounds and everything.

Anthony came back into the room a few minutes later.

"I just spoke to your doctor. They said you can leave in three days." Anthony said.

Kalel's eyes lit up. She HATED hospitals and everything to do with it. She couldn't wait to be home with her husband, daughter and cat.

"Really?" Anthony nodded. "YES! I HATE HOSPITALS!"

Anthony chuckled. "I know you do. Me too."

Anthony sat down next to me. "So what did you two do while I was out."

"Nothing really. Just talked, right sweetie?" Kalel said.

"Right." Ally said, sitting up a bit.

Hours went on and the little family just spent time together. It got dark and Anthony and Ally needed to step out because the doctors needed to check on Kalel. She was quite confused when only one came in.

"Now, Mrs. Padilla, let's check those wounds." The doctor said.

"Uh... okay." Kalel said, nervous.

The doctor looked over her wounds. The doctor was gripping her bad arm really hard, making Kalel wince.

"Ow," She said lowly.

"Oh did that hurt?" The doctor asked.

"Only a bit." Kalel said.

The doctor smirked. Kalel looked at her. Her eyes widened. This wasn't her doctor... It was her kidnapper.

"Good. I'll make you suffer the same way you made me suffer." The woman said.

Kalel screamed.

Anthony heard Kalel scream and in half a second he was in the room. He saw someone laying onto of Kalel. He grabbed the person and threw them down to the floor. Other people ran into the room and saw this person on the floor. Anthony ran over to Kalel who was crying and shaking. He embraced her.

"Shh. It's okay." Anthony said.

"An-anthony. It's the kid-kidnapper!" Kalel cried.

Anthony looked at the person, who was being held down.

"Someone! Call the police!" Anthony yelled.

Ian had just entered the room and saw someone on the floor.

"IAN! Call the police! That's the kidnapper!" Anthony cried.

Ian didn't have to be told twice. He took out his phone at punched in 911...

The police arrived shortly after and took her away in handcuffs. Ally was brought back in and she ran over to Kalel and Anthony. Anthony lifted her onto the bed and Ally hugged her mother.

Ally's eyes were red. She was crying. That made Anthony and Kalel's heart break. "M-mommy?"

"We're safe now baby. Don't worry." Kalel said.

Ally embraced her mother for dear life. That bad person was gone...

* * *

**chapter 11 is doneee :D**

**probably one or two more chapters... haven't decided yet(:**

**byeeeeeeeeeebyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D**


	12. Going Home

Anthony and Ally never left the side of Kalel. Since that last encounter, they were not going to risk it. Kalel is still a bit shaken up from it. She was only a few minutes from leaving the hospital and going home to where she belongs. She couldn't be happier to be rid of this place so she free. Nothing reminding her of what happened... except her wounds which should heal soon.

Melanie walked into the room with papers. She handed them Anthony. "They need this filled out so she can leave."

Anthony nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Anthony filled out what was needed. He handed it back to Melanie. She left the room to go give it back.

"Ready to go home?" Anthony asked.

Kalel smiled. "More then ready."

Anthony helped Kalel get up. She walked into the bathroom so she can change out of the horrid hospital wear.

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Anthony walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home." Anthony said.

Kalel smiled. Anthony took her hand and led her out of the room. Melanie and Ian were waiting there. Ally and Charlotte were at home with Meghan and Joey.

All four of them walked out of the hospital together. Anthony and Kalel, hand-in-hand. They all pile into the car and drive home.

When the arrived, Anthony helped Kalel out and to the front door. Ian had Kalel and Anthony's bag. Anthony unlocked the door and pushed it open. He helped Kalel walk in. They walked to their room where Anthony set helped Kalel down into their bed. He bent down next to her.

"Do you need anything?"

Kalel gave a small smile. "My niece and daughter."

The three of them smiled. Ian went to go get them. Second later, Ally and Charlotte came running into the room.

"Mommy! You're home!" Ally said.

Kalel smiled. "Yes baby, I'm home. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Charlotte asked.

"I promise." Kalel said.

And that was a promise she could definently keep.

* * *

**The End**

**I wish I could've made it longer but I didn't really know what to write.**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I don't know yet. Let me know in a message or review! :D**

**And give me an idea on what could happen in it.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Come back and read it as many times as you like! :D**

**Byebye all,**

**~Strawberry4life**


End file.
